transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
TextApplication
Welcome to TF2k5's Application! Wikified version with links to all appropriate news files and costs: http://transformers2005.wikia.com/wiki/Application Please see that link for what is expected of you: which news files you should know and which sections you need to fill out. THE PLAYER 1. Your Name: 2. Your Age: 3. Email Address: 4. Character Name: 5. Character Faction: EXPERIENCE AND COMPREHENSION 6.1 List previous characters and adminly positions held at 2k5 or other MU*s. Excessively spammy responses will draw the ire of Character Staff. 6.2. If you are new to the MUSH, how did you hear about us? 6.3. If you have not played at TF2K5 before or are returning after a hiatus, how well do you understand our theme and history? 6.4. If you are a current player, does this character meet the multiple character limit policy? If you are going beyond the usual five (5) "character slots" , please talk about that here and tell us why we should let you! 7.1 Define what "consensual and cooperative role play" means to you and why it is the foundation of character interaction at TF2K5. 7.2 Define what a "Munchkin" and "power gaming" means to you, and why such behaviour is so disruptive that it may eventually lead to a player's removal from their character (Refer to these pages if you are unfamiliar with the terms http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Munchkin_%28role-playing_games%29, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Powergaming#Online_role-playing) 8. Please explain your understanding of ICA=ICC ("In-Character Actions = In-Character Consequences") and 2k5's policy on Consensual Death. PERSONALITY NOTE: If you are applying for a Headmaster or Targetmaster Feature Character, please fill out the questions in this section for both the Transformer and the Nebulon component. Different players will have different interpretations of the Transformer-component relationship (indeed some may ignore it all together) but we insist it is at least addressed in this question! Answers may be interlinear or separate, as you prefer. 9. Give AT LEAST three (3) fairly unique adjectives to describe the personality of this character, and discuss why and how the character came to possess these traits. This is THE most important question on the application. We're looking for a well-developed, full paragraph for EACH adjective. Things that are not unique: Loyal. Smart. Strong. (etc.) 10. What do you perceive as the greatest strength and greatest weakness in the character's personality? Please try to refrain from making them the same thing: while Charstaff appreciates a good paradox as much as the next guy, it rarely works out in your favor. Trust us. 11. What are this character's moral and ethical beliefs? We are looking for a general discussion here, but feel free to use obvious questions like "would this character kill another living being/transformer/alien/human/firefly?" as a starting point. 12. OPTIONAL: Take a look at this character's +finger. Are there any special abilities or nuances that you can see, that you haven't had a chance to touch on elsewhere in the application? Is there some question we haven't asked that you're just dying to answer? Consider this question to be the "If you need more space, use the back of the page" question of the application! ROLEPLAYING 13. Your character enters a room with other characters present, but nothing seems to be going on. Use a sample pose to demonstrate how you would initiate role-play in this situation. Be creative with the environment and specific characters present, but do not pose for anyone else. We're looking for how YOU would role-play THIS character. 14. In an average week, how often do you expect to be IC and active? GREAT POWER, GREAT RESPONSIBILITY 15. Most EFCs carry more power or abilities than a typical FC. These characters are meant (and expected) to be ICly more powerful and/or able to do things most other characters cannot, but can also easily OOCly be played in an unfair manner. Explain to us your understanding of why "twinking" (Powergaming, etc) is bad for consensual roleplay; include a brief defense of how you will use these powers or abilities. 16. Apart from coded differences, many EFCs have positions within their factions that make them necessary (thus the title) for the day to day operations of those factions. While we understand that you are not applying for TPstaff, nor are you going to be (hopefully) leading your faction as would Rodimus or Galvatron, please keep in mind that there is a certain responsibility inherant in these characters for creating and furthering RP, and that these characters need to not only be present and active in general, but also will have IC responsibilities and duties that must be carried out in order for day-to-day RP and TPs to continue smoothly. If you would be so kind, please briefly (we don't need an essay) describe what responsibilities you see this character as having, and how you will carry out those responsibilities/help forward the RP within your faction and between factions. (A good place to start is the character's +finger, which will tell you their rank and position, if any.) ORIGINAL CHARACTERS ONLY 17. What is your basis for choosing this character's name? 18. Why is your character aligned with this faction? In other words, what makes him/her agree with the overall philosophy? 19. What is your character's origin and history? While a character may have a background which is ICly a secret, you must nonetheless have an approved background. The rule of thumb, especially if you've not played at TF2K5 before, is to keep it short and sweet. Three lines? Great, you're in. The more detailed a background is, the more likely it is to conflict with TF2K5's theme. Please refrain from using dead FCs in your background unless absolutely necessary. Living FCs may be used with Charstaff approval, and OCs may be used with the approval of the player's character. 20. What is your character's function, quote, and note? Feel free to "+icfinger " some characters on the MUSH for examples. 21. JUSTIFICATION: This is the part where you justify parts of your stats that will receive the highest levels of scrutiny. This includes but is not limited to: : Any attack that falls in the "rare" category under Attack Limits (these will go to the Character Staff Wizard for approval so make it good!) : Any attack that falls in the "Restricted" category under Attack Limits (these will require majority wizard approval so make it extra good!). : Transformer stats that are below 4 need to be justified, as they represent an appalling level of incompetence in that field. : Any abilities that cost 8 points or more. (Require majority wizard approval) : Any abilities that are not clearly inherent to the character need to be explained. For example, we understand jets need the "Flight" ability but if the jet also has "Forcefield" we need to know why. Note that under NO CIRCUMSTANCES will an Original Character be created with any stat above an 8. No, you can not have an exception. You may, however, raise a stat above an 8 through the standard upgrade process. STATS Modes Mode 1 Form: (Robot) Mode 2 Form: (Alt-mode) Core Stats Endurance: Courage: Intelligence: Technical: Leadership: Total Core Stats Cost: Mode-Variable Stats Mode 1 "Primary" Strength: Firepower: Agility: Accuracy: Mode 2 "Alternate" Strength: (+/- Amount) Firepower: (+/- Amount) Agility: (+/- Amount) Accuracy: (+/- Amount) (repeat for 3rd mode if necessary) Mode-Specific Stats: Velocity, Mode 1: Velocity, Mode 2: Size, Mode 1: (Cost: ) Size, Mode 2: (Cost: ) Armor, Mode 1: (Cost: ) Armor, Mode 2: (Cost: ) Total Mode-Specific Stats Cost: Total Stats Cost: Protections Mode 1: Mode 2: Abilities Mode 1: Mode 2: Total Abilities Cost: Attacks, Mode 1 Attack Name: Attack Type: Damage Level: Damage Type: Effects: Ammo? (Y/N): Ammo Name: Ammo Bin Size: Attack Cost: Total Attacks, Mode 1 Cost: Attacks, Mode 2 Attack Name: Attack Type: Damage Level: Damage Type: Effects: Ammo? (Y/N): Ammo Name: Ammo Bin Size: Attack Cost: Total Attacks, Mode 2 Cost: Skills: Total Skills Cost: Total Character Cost: In most cases the Total cost should be 80. Please see point limits for non-standard characters (including minibots). Extra CP: If you are adding Character Points from previous characters, tell us where the CP are coming from here. Make sure to follow the rules for converting AP to CP. That's everything! And you're still alive? Great! Send everything you've got in the body of an email to 2k5apps@gmail.com with the subject line: Character Name - OC/AFC/FC/DFC/EFC - Faction e.g. Scattershot - DFC - Autobots Good luck! Responses should take four days at most and, if warranted, closing dates for EFC/FC applications will be posted to BB 26. Understand that Charstaffers take time out of their of their personal lives to judge all applications submitted. Chances are good that they spend about the same time reading your application as you spend writing it. Please be patient and kind, and unless it's been four days without a response, please do not page Charstaffers to ask about the status of your application. They may, in fact, be reading it at that moment, and have to stop doing so to come answer your page! That said, Charstaffers are always willing to help you if something isn't clear or if you want to run an idea past them. It's their jobs. Hold them to it! ;) Welcome to 2k5! OC Revision Period TACS can be complex sometimes, and builds don't always work as well as one might hope. Newly-generated OCs may request some modifications to their statistics within 30 days of approval. : No New points may be spent. : all changes are subject to approval and the same limits in chargen. This means still no stats over 8, still need wizard approval for the exceptional abilities. This is not an opportunity to cut non-combat stats in favour of better combat stats, but a chance to make some tweaks.